


Doomed

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Destruction, Explosions, Friendship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: The 27th Precinct’s station house is no more…





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Setting:** Vol. 4, Act 11.

It was the end of an era; thanks to several bombs, the station house was nothing more than a pile of still-smoking rubble. Offices, desks, files, firing range, labs… everything had been reduced to splinters. It was a good thing paperwork was stored not only in the file room, but also on the NYPD servers, with paper copies regularly dispatched to the police archives, but even so, this disaster could cause a few problems with open cases, especially if evidence was lost or contaminated.

All it had taken was an as yet unidentified mad bomber, and now the officers of the 27th Precinct were out on the street with no base to work from. It wasn’t that the station house had been all that great in the first place; it had been an old building, falling apart in places, meaning that maintenance was kept busy fixing al the things that kept breaking down. The air conditioning had been hit and miss at best, the heating cranky, the plumbing unreliable, and there were always draughts, but it had been home, of a sort.

Slowly Dee picked himself up off the ground and tried to dust himself down, although it was hopeless task; it was going to take more than a few swipes of his hand to get rid of the fallout from the explosion. His black hair looked grey from plaster dust, and splinters of wood clung to him, snagging on his clothing. It didn’t help that he wasn’t watching what he was doing; he was unable to tear his eyes away from what had, up until a couple of minutes ago, been his place of work. Beside him, he sensed rather than saw Ryo clambering to his feet, equally stunned by what had just happened.

Dee shoved one hand awkwardly through his hair, dislodging a cloud of dust and ash. “Welp, that was…” He shook his head, at a loss for a word that would adequately describe the experience,

“Not an experience I’d care to repeat,” Ryo said firmly, effectively finishing his partner’s sentence for him.

“That about covers it,” Dee agreed.

“At least everyone got out in one piece.”

“More than can be said for the building. Looks like that’s in a lot of little pieces. Y’know it looks a lot smaller than it did.” He frowned as another thought occurred to him. “Damn, I didn’t even get my wallet. That’s thirty bucks I’ll never see again. Guess I’ll have to cancel all my cards too.”

“I’d say that’s the least of your problems right now.” Ryo gestured with his head towards where Chief Smith was pushing his way through the crowds.

“Yeah. I have a horrible feelin’ I know who’s gonna get the blame for this mess…”

Ryo opened his mouth to reply, but never got the chance.

“Laytner, what the fuck did you do?!” the Chief’s furious bellow cut through the stunned silence that had settled over the onlookers in the wake of the explosions.

Dee winced. “Yup, that’s what I thought. I’m doomed.”

The End


End file.
